Baby Beth
by Mixtaper1998
Summary: Summary: what would happen if Quinn kept Beth? Moves with her grandma Lucy in a country ranch in Florida. Then meets one of the worker families daughter (g!p). short summary sorry full of temptations.quinntana endgame brittberry coiuple in beginning gets smaller but still there.rated T-M
1. Chapter 1

Beth edited

Summary: what would happen if Quinn kept Beth? Moves with her grandma Lucy in a country ranch in Florida. Then meets one of the worker families daughter (g!p). Santana is working to support her mother and little brother Calvin. Will Quinn let Santana show her what real love is like ? When they start high school will quinntana sail? Can Santana convince Quinn to join glee club ? Short summary sorry full of temptations.

**Quinn pov.**

I wake up with the light beaming on my face , I turn my head and try to get up .. too fast way to fast I feel a sudden rush of pain go threw my body all the way up to my head. I may have drank to much I look over and see a Mohawked head laying next to me and I look around the room and suddenly realize im naked. Oh shit I grab my clothes from off the ground, put them on and book it out of the puckerman house.

**At the fabray residence: a month later **

My father is in his office and mom is in the kitchen or laundry room in the basement. I grab my phone and see if I have any text messages.

Grandma: hi buttercup how's my little lucy. You should visit soon. School is only a week before ending.

Brittney: Me and Rachel are coming over in five.

I call my grandma and tell her about the month old party .she has always been supportive and caring her and her partner Mandy have cared so much and protected me and giving me guidance when I needed it.

Grandma "well I hope he used protection. Mandy said you want me to send you condoms hold on ..(she grabs the phone) you want me to box up this fool who is it was it that Finn guy or Michael or that little mohawked boy ( grandma said it was the one with the stupid haircut .. when they came puck said that grandma and her girlfriend looked like a creepy fetish. Ever since grandma Mandy has wanted to beat his face in) OH its that little boy ill be there give me a hour ill look for the next flight (she gives the phone back to grandma Lucy)hey I should stop her but I don't like him either." They both hang up and i start to text Rachel and Britt but I hear a knock on my door and see they are standing at the door. I walk to the door and my mom has already opened it and they ask if they can talk to me my mom said "she's up stairs girls have fun".

**In my room : **

Rachel starts " so one more week till school ends what are you doing Quinn" .  
I start by saying "I think im pregnant Rachel.. and I think pucks the father I haven't had sex with anyone else and I already have taken three pregnancy tests and there all positive except the last one I was getting a getting this multiplication sign then I realized it was just on its side that was the first one…"  
Brittney says " Rachel I think we should take her to your dad".  
Then I break in and say "is there anyway I can get checked today ? "  
Rachel replies with a "ill text my dad ". Brittney starts to watch cartoon and Rachel goes down stairs to get something to drink.

Then Rachel`s phone goes off about ten minutes later she reads the message aloud "my dad says you can come in now hes eating lunch anyway so just come on in". "Britt can you drive us can we get some food on the way back. I`m kinda hungry." I ask she responds with " yah sure quinny bear." I say bye to mom and tell dad we are going to get food then go to Rachel`s. Then drive was short , I fill out the information and pay the cover fee. I hope they don't call my house for the billing.I go back to sitting and Rachel texts her dad and says were here. He basically bashes the door down to get to us. " Hariem I thought this was your lunch break " the receptionist says " duty calls hellen " "well if duty calls than we have other patients that need to be tended too before the fabray girl." Then the other receptionist says we have three doctors that are here you have to bother him hes trying to help a little girl gosh hellen" .

We walk into his office and he gives me a cup then gives me a look that says "you know what to do" I have to go pee in it…. I come back and put the cup in the drawer that they take it to , to test it. We wait for about twenty minutes and then he goes out to get the lab paper then reads it in normal people language "Quinn your going to be a mother". I start to cry why would this happen to me. I am captain of the cheerios , dating the quarterback , and I get pregnant by his best friend …. Damn it

A week later at school:

"Quinn has been acting really strange I mean I know it's the last week of school an all but she hasn`t wanted to go on any date with me. She has been talking to you a lot want to say something because ever since your party last month she hasn't been talking to me puck." Finn has puck in the locker room cornered everyone else has left since practice. " I I don't know what your problem is you need to control your girlfriend last time at the party last thing I remember was her going with me to…. My room " puck say softly" im sorry I didn't hear that last part what did you just say you slept with my girlfriend ?!" " Dude i just wanted to get laid and she was there so I gave her a few wine coolers then things happened" " so you got my girlfriend drunk and had n your way with her you son of a " then he punches the locker . " fine you want my girlfriend so bad come on " finn said. "I don't even want Quinn she just my baby mamma " "what the FUCK did you just say …" finn yelled " what did I say the part where she pregnant with my baby or the part where I fucked your bitch are you stupid or something" noah said. Finn punched his eye and left the locker room to go to see Quinn.

At quinns house :

Finn bangs on the door till he sees Russell come to the door. Finn asks" where that slut ?" "who are you talking to young man my daughter is no slut you before I have to knock you down a peg" russell says . "did you know shes pregnant? With that pigs baby ? Whatever im done with .." Russell punches finn in the nose and yells "get out". Russell calls for Quinn. She walks down the stairs to her father. He places a firm slap across her face and say "I will not have you destroy the fabray name .. I know your pregnant I tried to not see the sticks in the bathroom and the hospital called they said I hope your baby is doing well I asked what the hell they were talking about they said isn't this lucy Quinn fabray and father noah puckerman. But that finn boy just confirmed it and said your done " I had been crying since he had slapped me. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU HAVE TWO DAYS BEFORE I FORCE YOU OUT OF DISCUST. " I run upstairs and call my grandmas " can I stay with you I have no were else to go "

Till next time I hope this was okay for a first trial if you like it tell me I want to continue till you see how I make this Quinntana love blossom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 baby beth

On phone:

"aw baby what`s wrong" grandma says. She`s holding the phone tightly as if she was holding her grandbaby. Her voice is full of worry and concerning as comfort for Quinn. Mandy is holding her softly asks why she is cry.

"I`m pregnant and I told puck he basically called me a itch that he just wanted scratched." I say quietly and low as I can because if Mandy heard this she would flag down the plane that was in the air now. I am cry softly into my pillow as hear shouting from my dad he sounds like he`s throwing glass and I hear it shattering on the wood floor.

Grandma stops crying and tells Mandy to get the next flight into Miami, Florida from Ohio. "Me and Mandy will pick you up from the airport on Tomorrow at 5:30 am in Miami airport. Then you are coming to our family ranches, we have a wine brewery and horse ranch. Then we can let you get ready to meet the workers, we have all new workers since you came as a child. You will have to help out around the ranch." Grandma says calmly and sweetly.

"I would love to help as long as you will allow me to stay." I say as I start to slowly stop crying.

I can start to hear mumbling and a grasp of the phone. Mandy starts to talk "We can crank out the records then crank that Super- ugh what's it called ….something about that lean to the left than crank something whatever. I cant wait to show you my old films of James Dean urban model , sexy cool mysterious boy. We have one of them at the ranch I forgot her name but if I was like 16 I would grab that tall glass of milk chocolate. "

I start to wonder who Mandy and grandma are hiring as their help. I am just happy grandma and Mandy are letting me stay with them in Florida. The ranch was really cool when I was a child the horses and the trails. Hiding in the grape vines from grandma. The beach was close by and when Mandy was younger she made me a clubhouse in the back of the house. I wonder if its still there? I end the call and say goodbye to both grandma`s.

I suddenly realized it`s almost ten o` clock. I start to pack all my clothes and pictures of value of me and my mom. Then I slowly get ready for my flight then I realize I have to tell Rachel and Brittany goodbye. I grab my phone and scroll to Rachel and Brittany multi message.

B and R: Hey just a heads up I'm moving to Florida. My dad found out I was pregnant and when totally APE. So I asked my grandmothers if I could move in with them on their ranches. I`ll totally tell you if I see any cute girls and boys if they work there. I hope I find me a sexy gentleman with a little swagger.

B: WAIT WHAT?!

R: I saw that coming I mean your father only cares about the family image and if you even had a boyfriend that wasn't Finn… Shit would hit the fan I just didn't expect it so soon. I want pictures and if there`s sexy girls there give me numbers and pics. Or maybe you should try out and bat for my team Quinn. Your dad wouldn't approve but your not under his roof anymore sooo. GO QUINN the bats calling your name Quinn..Quinn…Use me I just want one hit… Yes bat I will.. I will..

B: I knew that party was a terrible idea I mean I should have known puck was acting shady and ugh I'm so stupid…

Q: no you're not Britt I am responsible for my actions. Speaking of he doesn't think the baby is his.

B: He said WHAT WAIT I heard him and Finn talking in the locker room and Finn I think threw some punches at him. I also think Finn was trying to break up with you because you and puck have been hanging out then I left to go call my baby up for a dinner date.

R: uh that was so good.. Wait what I thought you broke up with Finn already that's what you told me.. …. (Rachel is typing) you lied to me

Q: I didn't mean to I already told him I didn't want to date him already. Ever since pucks last party. Its late guys I'm going to bed I'll Skype you tmr in the ranch.

I lay down and I set my timer on and my flight information in the top of my bag (inside) so Russell can`t make my life a hell in Ohio. I call for a bus to come pick me up for tomorrow. I pack my laptop in my carry on.

The next morning at 4:30 am

I get dressed in my white dress with a yellow cardigan I flat iron my hair. Then wait I till it`s cool enough to put back in my luggage. The bus has arrived I look at my old room one last time. It looks so bare and empty. I stroll down the stairs and grab a fruit then lock the door. I see Russell from his bedroom window looking down at me in disgust.

Judy wakes up when she hears the door slam shut and Russell leave the bed. "What's that sound baby ?" I say frazzled as I look threw my hooded eyes.

"that slut leaving my house." He says while smiling.

I look at him and say "what slut?"

He says " your daughter she is pregnant almost a month and a half"

" Oh okay …. Wait what did you just call my baby?! "I scream at him. Has he lost his fucking mind? I leap out of bed to the window. I see my little quinny leaving in a car with a 400 number on the side so a taxi. "Where is she going? She has no where else to go?! Do you realize what you just did you fucking asshole?" I grab bags of clothes and go to my safe down stair in the kitchen in the egg cartons under the cabinets. I grab four and put two in my bag.

"Judy what the hell are you doing you aren't leaving for this shame to our good name?" Russell says as if that was a stupid.

"Did you hit Lucy ?" he looks down at the ground and shakes his head yes.

With that I grab my car keys and bags then go out to my car and pull out and drive to the airport. There is only one place she could ever go ….My mothers Ranch in Florida.. I call for siri to get me on that same plane with Quinn.

"Hold on quinine mamas coming were going home. " I say out loud

_I got my eyes on you _

_Your everything that I see I want your _

_Hot love and emotion endlessly _

_I cant get over you _

_You let your mark on me _

_I want your hot love and emotion _

_Cuz you're a good girl _

_And I know it_

"siri not now" I say

" SORRY I was feeling it " siri responds with

BACK TO QUINN :

I arrive at gate B24. When I see a lady that looks like my mother coming with the same luggage as my mom. I decide to let it go. When this figure comes closer I start to worry this is my mother. She cannot make me go home wait why would she have a luggage if she was just taking me home….

"Quinnie why didn't you tell me I could have helped I was only 17 when I had you I saw so scared and worried and the man I had you with wasn't ever around and he refused to ever believe you are his child to this day. So … I left him Russell wasn't a good person I started to think and I invested in camera`s for the house to watch him and it was only a matter of time I knew something was wrong already but it wasn't you he has been talking to a another woman. As long as nothing happened to you I was fine till I saw on the camera he hit you I started saving." She tells me

" I talked to grams and Mandy they are letting me stay with them they have a second house I saw pictures they sent before I was at the airport. it's a three story house , with four rooms and a two bathrooms and a clubhouse."

"that was my house when I saw a baby" she says "so many memorys when I climbed up the tree built the clubhouse with you and Mandy." She starts crying. I hold her and rock her back and forth.

"Flight to Miami ,FLORDIA is bording now "


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Quinns POV.( What dose that even mean?)

"Judith I didn't know you were joining us." Grandma says with a smile as wide as texas. Then she says "It`s great we bought that we added bought a new house so.. Judith you could have the house you grew up in… I mean if you want to live there."

Mom turns into a little girl screaming in the car on the drive to the ranch." Can I ? OH MY GOSH ! Lucy there is a swing set and we have a tree house in the back yard don't we momma? "

"Judith stop screaming and yes we still have all the things you left there before you went to college. Then met the asshole .. I mean Russell. No I mean asshole."Mandy says ( Mandy and Lucy the first are the real parents of Judith)

"Can you both stop calling me Judith please I am 40 now." My mom says. I just try to hold a laugh my mom is blushing.

We reach the ranch it is blocked off from the rest of the town. I only remember a little from when I was a child like the playground before you reach the horse ranch. They have expanded the ranch to a horse track and horse house, flower garden, a winery and a farm. When I was here it was only a farm.

"Here is home sweet home its lovely isn't it." Grand mama says (Mandy)

"What are these other homes here for?" I ask looking at the five other homes the mail boxes that say Lopez, Anderson, Cohen Chang, Rose and Fabray. Grandma parks onto the Fabray house. It looks nice and kind of older but its modern looking. It`s a yellow color.

" The house has a few upgrades because we knew you would come so we have pictures of your cheerleading and …."

I look outside the window and see a group of teens a little Latino on the latina`s shoulders. They are wearing jerseys that have the number 23 on them. The latina has a great build its muscular. I can`t see her face from the front of my porch. She has on a jersey on and the pants her helmet must be in her duffle with her pads for her chest I guess. She`s holding a little boys hand and going to the car, with a WMHS red shirt and red pants. He is holding a guys hand in the same outfit with longer hair that sticks up and it looks great.

"Today is the last game tonight maybe you could make some friends before the end of the school year. You can go talk to them they live here. That`s Santana and her little brother Calvin. Santana works to help her mom as the horse trainer and the winery staff. The brunette her name is Marley her mom is the chef for the families that live here. Speaking of I will ask them If you can join them on the adventure." Grandma says as she smiles looking at them walking to the car.

"AYE YO MY HOMIE?" my grandma screams over to the group. They turn and say

"Aye G MA what up?" Santana says as they walk closer to us and the little boy starts to look at me and says something I can`t hear from the distance. She looks at me and smiles at me. Now since she is moving closer I can see her face and wow she has long curly black hair. Her brother has a curly little afro. The black and burgany colored jersey.

I hear her brother say " that lady is checking you out."

She says "who the older one with her butt facing us (she makes a face then covers his eyes with her hand… then looks away) or the one in the dress." she looks at me and then my mother. My mother is getting the bags with Grandma Mandy out of the trunk.

He counters by saying "that one Sanny" he points at me

Santana puts his hand down and says "Bud pointing is rude."

He says "Sowie… She is reawy pwetty."

They reach my family and my grandma breaks in and says "this is Lucy .She is new here she came from ohio this morning. I know she`s gorgeous Calvin she is my grandbaby."

Santana cuts her off and says " Your right she is gorgeous." She puts calvin down and reaches for my hand. Then says "Hi I`m Santana lopez this is calvin we live about two house across the street." Calvin moves his hair out of his face and puts his hand out. I shake his hand along with Santana`s. I blush at the comment.

"yeah yeah yeah romeo you still have to practice, before the game so bring Juliet and let`s go." I heard the guy with gel hair say.

Then we all walked to the car and Santana was holding calvin`s hand. I ask Santana "what's everybody else's name ?" I am starting to feel safe with her but I start to wonder why she is wearing a cup… why am I even looking at her crotch. i will ask one of the guys or the marley girl.

She looks at me and says "guys how rude are you. Tell the pretty blonde your names guys … embrassing." She looks at them. We reach the car and they all sit in the back and Santana goes to the drivers seat. I sit with calvin because he has picked up my hand when we got to the car.

"well im not driving till you tell each other your names including you blondie" she winks at me threw the front view mirror.i blush as red as a tomato.

I then say "Lucy Quinn Fabray but I would like to be called Quinn. I am 17. And I used to live here before it was a ranch."I say as I tuck my hair behind my ear.

Then the boy with the gelled hair said "hi I'm Blaine Anderson. I am 17. I am a cheerio. I live across the street. And this is MY boyfriend Kurt. He is 17 as well, his dad and him live off the ranch but his dad is the that fixes the things you will break." I look away slightly offended but I know I will break things.

"Aye why so hostile? Ex warbler…" Santana said defending me. " I know you and Kurt broke like ten things having sex already like the three lamps you broke then the headboard and do I even have to bring up the light bulbs and other furniture because I had to fix it before came.

"I`m Marley Rose , i`m only 16. My mom is the cook for our ranch bonding you will meet her soon." She said she looks at Santana but Santana has already started to drive. She seems to look at Santana in a love sick kinda way.

I hear the asian girl talk finally I started to wonder who was in the front with Santana…. " Im TINA COHEN CHANG. And don't you forget it , me and my girl Mercedes are best friends you will meet her shes a cheerio"I cut her off

"uhm what`s a cherrio?" I ask .Then the car stops and Santana books it out of the car. Then I see a figure that looks like Santana opening my door.

"Cheerios are our cheerleaders here at William Mckinley High School." she says nonchalantly. Then I see about four girls in cheerleading outfits that say WMHS on the chest, walk up to Santana as we are walking towards the stadium.

" Hey Lopez who`s the new blonde girl?" a cheerleader asks.

"Kitty this is Quinn Fabray she`s new and will be joining me at the game, maybe cheering me on?" Santana says hopingly as she grabs the bag from off her shoulder.

Kitty then walks up closer and but three other females with the same uniform. They surround Santana almost as if they are going to shake her down for something. Santana looks very calm and collected this must happen a lot. As I start to walk away they start to say something I cannot hear.

Santana pov.

"what can I help you with ladies." I say calmly every game most of the cheerios are trying to hop in my bones before and after every game at Jake`s house parties.

Authors note

I think I may change it. I have a diffrnet look on it like a different way of Santana and Quinn meeting in a mystryous way. Pm me if you would like a different way and me to use this concept diffrerently.


End file.
